Où est passé le Geai moqueur ?
by Lilya77
Summary: Le champ de force vient d'exploser, l'arène n'est plus que feu, et dévastation. Peeta sent la fumer lui bruler la gorge, il a du mal à respirer mais il peut pas se laisser aller, il doit trouver katniss. Cette dernière est étendue sur le sol, son bras est en sang, sa tête tourne puis elle tombe dans l'inconscience. Peeta veut la sauver, mais il n'a plus le temps.
1. Chapter 1

Le champ de force de l'arène venait d'exploser en éclat, grâce à Beetee et son mystérieux fil. Son plan semblait avoir fonctionné comme prévu, mais Peeta était inquiet. Katniss était partie avec Johanna depuis bien trop longtemps, elles avaient pour mission d'amener la bobine jusqu'à la plage, et ainsi mettre un terme à la menace des adversaires du district 2 et Chaff. Elles devaient revenir tout de suite après, mais pas de trace d'elle, Beetee avait comme même mis son plan à exécution, seulement maintenant l'arène prenait feu, il y avait beaucoup de fumé. La gorge de Peeta était en feu, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et cherchait à apercevoir Katniss, mais sa vue se brouillait et il finit par tomber dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Peeta se retrouvait dans une pièce immaculée de blanc, Beetee était dans un lit à côté, branché à des tubes tout comme lui. Il eu à peine le temps de s'en apercevoir qu'un produit coula déjà dans ses veines et il se rendormi. La fois suivante, quand il émergea d'un sommeil artificiel il n'était plus branché à des tuyaux, et avait les idées plus claires. Il devina de suite qu'il était dans l'infirmerie d'un hovercraft, c'était la même chose quand il avait quitté l'arène des Hunger Games pour la première fois et qu'il s'était réveillé avec une prothèse à la place d'une de ses jambes. Peeta vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait perdu aucun autre membre au cour de l'explosion du champ de force, et se décida à se lever. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, où était Katniss, et comment elle allait.

Il réussi à se lever, d'abord en titubant, les jambes flageolantes, il parvint à récupérer un peignoir et à se rendre dans le couloir. Celui-ci était vide, chose étrange pour un hovercraft du Capitole, où il y avait toujours un pacificateur pour monter la garde. Il marcha encore plusieurs mètres avant d'entendre des personnes parler dans une pièce à proximité. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et y découvrit son mentor Haymitch, un des vainqueurs des Hunger Games, Finnick, et Plutarch, le haut juge des jeux de la faim.

« Que faisaient ces trois hommes à discuter tranquillement autour d'une même table ? » se demanda intérieurement Peeta, mais il se rendit compte que leur discussion n'avait rien de tranquille. Tous les trois semblaient inquiets pour une raison inconnue. Poussant un peu plus la porte, il ne fit plus d'effort pour rester discret, il voulait qu'on le voit, et qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait.

Ce fut comme une véritable bombe pour le jeune homme, il venait d'apprendre qu'un complot contre le Capitole avait été mis en place. Il consistait à faire exploser le champ de force de l'arène pour permettre aux rebelles de le récupérer lui et le geai moqueur, symbole d'une révolution.

« Où est Katniss ? Elle va bien ? » Finit-il par demander. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il n'avait pas vu la belle brune depuis le moment où ils s'étaient séparés dans la jungle. Il craignait le pire si Haymitch ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Pire, il détournait les yeux à ce moment même. Peeta était déjà assez en colère contre son mentor pour ne lui avoir rien révélé sur ce plan d'évasion, mais quand il lui apprit finalement qu'il leur avait été impossible de récupérer Katniss, et qu'elle était surement aux mains du Capitole à l'heure actuelle, Peeta ne pu retenir son poing. Il venait de se jeter sur son mentor, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance après Katniss. Il frappait à plusieurs reprises avec rage, avant que Finnick et plusieurs gardes aux uniformes gris ne viennent le retenir et l'éloigner de celui qui l'avait trahit. Un médecin arriva également, une piqure à la main qui fut enfoncée sans ménagement dans son bras et le fit sombrer de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

A son réveil, le jeune vainqueur des Hunger Games réalisa ce qui s'était passé, le champ de force, l'explosion, l'hovercraft et Katniss. La femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde était au Capitole, aux mains du président Snow qui devait prendre un plaisir sadique à la torturer pour la faire parler de chose qu'elle ignorait et pour se venger du symbole d'union entre district qu'elle pouvait représenter. Peeta avait peur, il craignait de ne plus jamais la revoir, si ce n'est morte. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais cru à un Dieu, malgré son optimiste avec une mère sans amour et brutale. Son père, lui, était indifférent à ce qui pouvait arriver à ses enfants, seulement s'il devait prier un jour, il était tant pour lui de le faire, il pria peu importe qui de garder Katniss en vie.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Peeta rencontra la chef des rebelles, Coin. Avec son visage fermé, ses cheveux blancs, elle inspirait la crainte au sein de ses hommes. Elle était à l'image du district 13, terne et sans âme. Il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de cette femme quand elle avait dit être heureuse que ce soit lui qui ai été récupéré et non le geai moqueur. Il détestait Coin, le district 13 et Haymitch.

Il passa la semaine suivante à déambuler dans les couloirs comme un mort-vivant, il ne vivait plus, il survivait. Peeta ne pensait qu'à une chose, Katniss, ses cheveux bruns coiffés en natte, celle-ci lui tombant sur l'épaule droite. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sa silhouette élancée, son odeur si enivrante, sa peau si douce et ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser, bien que ce ne soit qu'une comédie pour les médias du Capitole. Tout en Katniss lui manquait, même son sale caractère, buté et insolente. Il le savait, il avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans la brune, il en était amoureux depuis ses 5 ans et il ne pouvait pas imaginer être dans un monde où elle ne serait plus.

Coin souhaitait faire de lui un symbole de révolte, un moyen d'unir tous les districts contre le Capitole, mais lui ne le voulait pas, pas sans elle. Ce n'était pas lui le geai moqueur, et il ne le serait jamais. Il avait essayé de le faire comprendre à la chef des rebelles, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle essayait de le convaincre mais en vain, car il répondait toujours et inlassablement « non, pas sans elle ». Peeta avait également essayé de savoir si le district 13 avait des nouvelles de Katniss, mais il n'en fut rien. Aucun écho parmi leurs espions, aucun flash spécial du président Snow annonçant la mort du geai moqueur. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais Peeta craignait ce que le Capitole pouvait bien lui faire subir en ce moment même.


	2. Chapter 2- Je ne sais rien !

Je venais de rouvrir les yeux, mon regard faisait le tour d'une pièce immaculée de blanc. J'étais rassurée de n'y trouver personne d'autre. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais été récupérée dans l'arène inconsciente, me vidant de mon sang, puis emmenée au Capitole, dans cette pièce, attachée à une table, sans ne rien voir d'autre.

Je me souvenais de ses seconds Hunger Games, de la mer, la plage et la Jungle. De l'horloge géante que formait l'arène, chaque secteur représentant une heure, et si vous vous trouviez dans ce secteur à l'heure qu'il indiquait, un cataclysme s'abattait sur vous. Je me rappelais de la sensation de brulure du nuage toxique sur ma peau, la chaleur insupportable et humide, les singes fous, les autres tributs qui essayaient de me tuer. Je me souvenais aussi du goût des huitres, la sensation du sable sous mes pieds nus, le rire de Finnick, les bras réconfortant de Peeta, son odeur iodé par l'air marin, ses lèvres salées pour la même raison.

Mon dernier souvenir de l'arène fut ma mission avec Johanna, je devais emmener la bobine de Beetee jusqu'à la plage pour électrocuter trois autres tributs. Mais ma coéquipière du moment m'avait assommée, tailladée le bras, me laissant ensuite me vider de mon sang avant que je ne tombe inconsciente. Quand je réouvris les yeux une seconde fois, j'étais dans cette même pièce, vaseuse, surement droguée, avec deux médecins en blouse blanche et le président Snow. Ce dernier avait l'air furieux, ses yeux devenus noirs, ses lèvres pincées, montraient sa difficulté à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Une odeur de sang et de rose vinrent envahir mes narines, me donnant la nausée. Je détestais cet homme, et savait que c'était réciproque. Désormais entre ses mains, je compris que la suite ne me plairait pas.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait, vous et vos amis, Mlle Everdeen ? » m'a-t-il demandé en approchant son visage du mien. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, j'avais du mal à saisir le sens de sa phrase, et ma tête était toujours cotonneuse.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai rien fait ! » Que pouvait-je dire d'autre ? J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé dans cette arène, mis à part le fait que j'avais un compte à régler avec Johanna.

« Le champ de force de l'arène a été détruit. Votre ami du district trois l'a fait exploser avec son maudit fil. Vous allez me dire que vous n'étiez au courant de rien ? » Je sentais à quel point cet homme pouvait être dangereux, encore plus maintenant. Je préférais ne pas prononcer un seul mot, comme lorsque je me retrouvais devant un sanglier enrager. Je lui fis juste un signe de tête lui disant que « non » je ne savais rien.

« Alors comment se fait-il qu'un hovercraft soit apparu tout de suite au-dessus de la jungle, après l'explosion du champ de force ? Comment expliquez-vous que le tribut du district trois, Mr Odair du 4 et votre ami du 12 se soient enfuis ? Et que votre mentor est également disparu ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! QUEL ETAIT VOTRE PLAN ? » Il crie à s'en casser la voix, si j'avais pu j'aurais fui sur le champ, ou au moins reculer de plusieurs pas mais j'étais attachée à une table, des sangles aux bras et aux pieds.

« Il n'y avait pas de plan, si ce n'est de survivre aux Hunger Games ! Vous dites que Peeta et Haymitch se sont enfuis ? Je n'étais pas au courant, je vous jure ! » Je ne me laissais pas démonter par la colère du président, mais je me sentais soudain abandonné par ceux en qui je croyais le plus. Je me répétais que Peeta ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Non ! Il ne m'abandonnerait, jamais. Par contre, Haymitch avait disparu lui aussi, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, il n'a pas pu être au bon endroit au bon moment, il était forcement au courant. J'aurais voulu crier à Haymitch que je le détestais à cet instant mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer dans une plus grande position de faiblesse que je ne l'étais déjà. Je lui jurais de nouveau être au courant de rien, mais je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas, j'étais le geai moqueur après tout.

« Vos amis sont des traites, tout comme vous. Et je vous assure que vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez. » Dit-il tout en appuyant sur mon bras blessé, ce qui me refit saigner.

Les premiers jours, ils tentèrent de me droguer, ils espéraient ainsi me faire parler, mais je répétais sans cesse ne rien savoir. Le président Snow n'en croyait pas un mot. J'avais défié le capitole depuis des années, depuis le jour où j'étais parti chasser en dehors du district pour nourrir ma famille. Il le savait mais il n'avait eu aucune preuve pour me faire condamner. Pour lui j'étais forcement au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Je DEVAIS être au courant. Puis il lança l'ordre de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Cela faisait une semaine que les médecins du Capitole essayaient de me faire parler. Je ne savais rien et ne pouvait donc rien dire, je tentais de le faire comprendre quand on me droguait pour me faire parler. Seulement ils ne furent pas convaincus, comme si j'avais la capacité de résister à toutes ses drogues. Quand j'aperçu les piqures, les couteaux et les câbles électriques, je compris que le Capitole se croyait trop gentil jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Au début je résistais à l'envie de crier, ne voulant pas leur donner ce plaisir et surtout pas au président Snow, mais je ne pu résister longtemps. A la fin du premier jour de torture, je poussais mon premier cri de souffrance. La douleur était si horrible, je croyais mourir presque à chaque couteau effleurant ma chaire. Les piqûres me donnaient des hallucinations, j'avais besoin d'exprimer ma souffrance et criais. A chaque début de journée, je me faisais la promesse de ne pas crier aujourd'hui, je serais forte, et ne pleurais pas et surtout au grand jamais je ne supplierais. Je m'étais mise à prier un Dieu auquel je ne croyais pas jusqu'à maintenant, je lui demandais de me laisser mourir, ne pensant plus à Prim et ma mère qui serait détruite par cette nouvelle, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de ne plus souffrir.

La seule chose qui m'aida à tenir le coup malgré ses tortures, c'était Peeta. Je me rappelais ses bras réconfortants, nos moments dans la grotte, sur la plage, et la perle qu'il m'avait offerte. A la fin de la semaine, je perdais souvent conscience sous un tel traitement, et quand les hallucinations ne me faisaient pas croire que tous ceux que j'aimais était morts, je me mettais à rêver. Je me retrouvais alors dans la forêt du district 12, à chasser aux côtés de Gale. Je plongeais dans le lac où mon père m'avait appris à nager, passais du temps dans les bras de Peeta, coiffait les cheveux de Prim et aidait ma mère à cuisiner. J'étais si bien quand j'étais inconsciente, jusqu'à ce qu'un courant électrique ne vienne me réveiller en sursaut, et que de nouvelle torture me face crier.


	3. Chapter 3 Nous la sauverons ! Il le faut

Du côté du district 13, Peeta avait repris du poil de la bête. Il avait compris que les Hunger Games continuaient toujours. Son seul but dans toute cette mascarade c'était et sera toujours de protéger Katniss contre ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Il prit alors à cœur de suivre l'entrainement du district 13. Voyant qu'il se reprenait et suivait son programme établit à la lettre, Coin reparti à l'attaque pour que Peeta devienne son symbole.

« 8h30 : centre de commandement » lu Peeta sur son poignet. Il soupira, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Coin allait encore le relancer pour faire une campagne de propagande avec lui comme pantin. Il se rendit à la cantine, espérant trouver entre temps une idée pour faire comprendre à cette chef des rebelles qu'il ne prendrait pas la place et le rôle de Katniss. Il rejoignit Delly qui était déjà en train de manger, et lui parla de son problème. Cette fille était sa meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire, elle était bavarde mais très maligne avec les gens. Elle lui suggéra alors d'accepter la proposition de Coin, que cela aiderait les districts à se sentir soutenus. Il lui fit également part de son envie de ne pas remplacer celle qui devrait être à cette place. Il n'était pas le geai moqueur.

« Inutile d'être le geai moqueur pour unifier tous ces gens, Peeta ! Soit juste toi-même ! C'est ce que tu dis sans arrêt à tout le monde, alors suis tes propres conseils ! » lui dit-elle. Elle savait à quel point son ami s'en voulait d'être ici, en sécurité au district 13 alors que Katniss Everdeen, celle qu'il aimait depuis 12 ans, devait subir milles souffrances. « Et puis, si tu accepte, tu as un moyen de pression pour obtenir ce que tu veux. C'est comme quand nos parents négociaient les prix avec les fournisseurs, ils baissaient le prix si on leur prenait une plus grande commande. Tu es un fils de commerçant, non ? Alors prouve-le ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Delly venait de lui redonner espoir, car la seule et unique chose qu'il voulait, c'était de faire libérer Katniss du Capitole et la ramener ici pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité. Oui, Delly avait raison, il devait négocier. Et qui mieux qu'un fils de commerçant pour faire du marchandage ? Peeta remercia son amie, et parti en direction du centre de commandement, laissant son esprit se demandait si Katniss avait été mise au courant de la destruction du district 12. Surement que oui, mais y croyait-elle ? C'était autre chose. Au moins, quand elle reviendrait sa mère, sa sœur et même Gale serait là pour l'accueillir. Lui il avait tout perdu.

Il repensa à ses parents. Sa mère avait toujours été très dure avec lui, autoritaire, et elle le frappait dés qu'il faisait quelque chose de travers. Elle n'était pas une bonne mère, il fallait l'admettre, mais elle n'en restait pas moins celle qui l'avait mise au monde, et nourrit toute sa vie. Son père était un homme gentil, mais très effacé par rapport à sa femme, et ne disait jamais rien lorsqu'elle hurlait contre lui ou ses trois fils. Ses deux frères étaient plus âgés et plus grands que lui, et plaisaient beaucoup aux filles. Son frère aîné, Seera, venait de se fiancer avec Jana, l'une des trois filles du vendeur de tissu. Keera, son autre frère, n'avait pas encore décidé de se poser et sortait avec plusieurs filles, les une à la suite des autres. Tout deux ne cessaient de taquiner Peeta sur le fait qu'il n'avait eu aucune petite-amie, même pas Delly avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps. Ils le pensaient même gay, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient aux Hunger Games. Ils comprirent qu'il était intéressé par les filles, et une en particulier, mais pas la plus facile à approcher.

Quand il était revenu au district 12 après ses premiers jeux avec Katniss, sa famille posait un tout nouveau regard sur lui. Ils ne devaient pas penser qu'il reviendrait en vie. Ils avaient dû être étonnés de le voir si manipulateur avec les autres tributs, si à l'aise à la télé, et capable de tuer. Il n'était plus le gentil Peeta qu'ils avaient connu. En repensant à eux, il dû admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été une vrai famille. Une mère autoritaire, qui frappe ses enfants, un père démissionnaire, et des frères qui se voient plus comme des rivaux que comme des alliés face à leur mère, et au monde extérieur. Katniss avait cette chance auprès de sa sœur Prim et de sa mère. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle ait de nouveau droit à cette chance.

Il était enfin arrivé à la salle de réunion, il remarqua la présence de Plutarch Heavensbee et son assistante, Fulvia Cardew, ainsi que celle de Haymitch et Gale. Ce dernier avait bien évolué au sein de ce district, Coin semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, rien de plus normal quand on connait sa haine du Capitole. Peeta ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois, et aucun des deux ne le voulaient d'ailleurs, mais peut-être devaient-ils faire un effort ? Après tout ils avaient le même but : ramener une fille chère à leur cœur auprès d'eux.

« Asseyez-vous Soldat Mellarck ! » celui-ci obéit mais avec très peu d'enthousiasme, il détestait vraiment cette femme, il la sentait prête à tout pour faire tomber le Capitole, quitte à le sacrifier, lui et Katniss. « Je pense vous avoir donné assez de temps pour changer d'avis quant à votre aide pour unifier les districts. Alors qu'avez-vous décidé ? » Demanda-t-elle comme si la moindre mauvaise réponse pourrait coûter la vie à son interlocuteur

« Oui » dit-il, et avant même que la présidente ne se décide à le féliciter d'une telle décision, il ajouta « Seulement j'ai des conditions ! » Peeta ne fit pas attention aux réprobations qui s'élevaient tout autour de lui. Il fixait Coin, lui montrant ainsi toute sa détermination.

« Je vous écoute » Tout chef des rebelles qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Ce garçon savait qu'il avait les cartes en main et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Seulement son indulgence était limitée, et ce jeune homme commençait à l'énerver.

« Je veux que vous libériez Katniss Everdeen ! » Le silence complet se fit cette fois, nul ne pouvait ignorer que la fille de feu devait subir les pires tortures sous l'ordre du président Snow parce que personne n'avait réussi à la récupérer dans l'arène. « Ainsi que Annie Cresta, et tous les autres tributs victimes de votre très mauvais plan de sauvetage » Peeta avait conscience qu'il jouait avec le feu avec cette femme, elle pouvait le faire tuer, mais il était prêt à tout pour Katniss. Et s'il pouvait la libérer, elle et les autres, il le ferait. « Je souhaite également que ces personnes soient considérées comme des victimes du Capitole et non comme leurs alliés peu importe les informations qu'ils ont pu donner sous la torture » oui, il jouait avec le feu, mais après tout il faisait partit du district 12, le feu ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda de nouveau la chef du district 13, faisant ainsi comprendre au jeune homme qu'il allait atteindre ses limites

« Deux dernières choses à vrai dire. Je veux être de la mission de sauvetage...je présume que Gale aussi » dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme en question, qui bien que surprit signifia sa volonté d'être de cette mission lui aussi. « Et je tiens à ce que tout cela soit rendu public, au cas où je reviendrais pas après avoir sauver Katniss » En réalité il voulait s'assurer que la promesse faite serrait tenue et pas de meilleur moyen que de mettre tout ce district au courant

« Ce sera fait ! Pouvons-nous parler de votre stratégie de propagande Mr Mellarck ? » Ce dernier lui confirma que oui, l'assemblée partie dans un débat quant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire devant la caméra. Il suggéra alors de filmer quelques vidéos le montrant en vie mais mal mené par le capitole, et si Katniss revenait, ils pourraient ensemble revoir leur stratégie.

Il fallut deux semaines aux soldats et espions du treizième district pour pouvoir localiser Katniss et mettre en place un plan de sauvetage. Pendant ce temps, Peeta tourna pas moins de 6 vidéos, appelant ainsi les districts à se réunirent et à ne pas perdre espoir. Beetee pirata alors le réseau de diffusion télévisuelle du capitole pour transmettre ces images à tout Panem. Coin semblait ravie, le haut juge également, mais le jeune boulanger ne pensa qu'à une chose : sauver celle qu'il aimait

Le lendemain il fut interrompu lors de son cours de combat au corps à corps pour se rendre d'urgence au centre d'expérimentation, où travaillait Beetee. Lorsqu'il arriva la présidente et ses conseillés étaient présents, ainsi que son ancien mentor, Gale, et Plutarch comme lors des réunions au centre de commandement où il était invité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à l'assemblée mais personne ne lui répondis

« On aimerait bien le savoir » lui dis Haymitch sans même le regarder mais en foudroyant le vainqueur du district 3 des yeux. Depuis leur altercation dans l'hovercraft, il ne s'était jamais parlé directement.

« Voilà, il se trouve que depuis que j'ai infiltré le réseau du capitole je cherche des informations qui pourrait nous être utile, surtout pour sauver Katniss » annonça-t-il à tout le monde. Peeta remarqua que son ami avait l'air effrayé, bien plus que lors des 75eme Hunger Games. Qu'avait-il trouvé de si horrible ?

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » insista la présidente, peu heureuse qu'on l'ait invité à venir ici, sans raison valable et sans être mis au courant avant les autres

« Regardez par vous-même présidente » Après avoir appuyé sur un bouton, des images apparurent sur un grand écran.

Au début Peeta ne compris pas ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait une pièce blanche, une personne attachée à une table et des médecins qui soignaient cette personne. Puis il entendit des cris remplis de souffrance, et horriblement familier. Il avait devant les yeux des images de Katniss et ce qu'elle avait dû endurer depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Elle criait à plein poumon, au point qu'il était impossible de savoir ce que lui demandaient ses tortionnaires. De tant en tant, elle criait des mots, répétant « Je ne sais rien ! », ou encore des prénoms. Il pu reconnaître celui de sa sœur, sa mère, même son père, Gale bien évidemment, mais également le sien. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle le criait bien plus que les autres. Soudain il eu peur qu'elle ne lui en veut de subir un tel traitement alors que lui avait fui l'arène. Lui en voulait-elle qu'on est pu le sauver ? Croyait-elle qu'il était au courant de tout sans la prévenir du plan d'évasion ? Qu'il l'avait abandonné ?

« Arrêtez ! » cria-t-il. Peeta ne pouvait pas supporter plus d'image, voir Katniss souffrir et crier ainsi lui était insupportable. Beetee se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec plein de pitié, et arrêta sur le champ la vidéo. L'écran redevint noir, un silence de mort régnait désormais et personne n'osa parler après avoir vu une telle scène.

« Nous devons la sauver » c'était Gale, il avait le visage pâle, ses mains tremblaient de rage, et Peeta pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était pas le seul à s'en vouloir d'être en sécurité alors qu'elle était torturée. Leur regard se croisa, et ils purent comprendre leur détermination à la sauver ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission de sauvetage

En deux jours une équipe avait été formée, et le plan d'évasion était enfin au point. Selon les espions des rebelles, Katniss et les autres tributs emprisonnés se situaient dans un bâtiment à proximité de la résidence de Snow, ce qui rendait la mission encore plus dangereuse. Mais grâce à Beetee qui pouvait faire tourner en boucle une même image à la caméra, l'équipe de sauvetage pourrait passer par les égouts, sans signaler leur présence. Les espions les attendraient à la bouche d'égout à l'intérieur même du bâtiment et les conduiraient aux cellules. Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient entrer et sortir sans même que les pacificateurs ne lancent l'alarme.

Peeta était concentré sur sa mission, il ferait tout pour ne gêner personne. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour l'équipe et ferait tout son possible pour ramener Katniss auprès des siens. Ils partirent en début de journée en hovercraft. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches du Capitole pour ne pas être vu, le pilote les posa, laissant à l'équipe faire le reste du chemin à pied. Le pilote se tiendrait prêt à la moindre alerte pour venir chercher les rebelles sur le toit du bâtiment si nécessaire. Cette mission était dangereuse, tout le monde le savait et en était conscient, mais il s'agissait de sauver une jeune femme de 17 ans, qui se faisait torturer pour être devenue, sans le vouloir, un symbole de rébellion. Il y avait aussi ces tributs qui devaient vivre les pires moments de leur vie, parce qu'eux n'avaient pu les sauver au moment de l'explosion de l'arène. Ces hommes qui s'étaient portés volontaire à un tel sauvetage, n'étaient autre que ceux qui avaient tenté une première fois de les faire s'échapper des mains du Capitole au moment des 75eme Hunger Games.

Au bout d'une demi-heure intensive de marche, le groupe de rebelle arriva à la bordure de la grande ville et s'engouffrèrent dans les égouts noirs et infectes. Peeta pria intérieurement pour que Beetee ait pu entrer dans le réseau de surveillance du Capitole pour pouvoir cacher leur arrivé aux pacificateurs. Il sentait également Gale à sa droite, sa respiration était saccadée, surement dû à la marche et aux odeurs répugnantes qui envahissaient à tous leurs narines. Tout comme lui, il devait n'avoir que Katniss en tête, les images des tortures qu'elle subissait, ses cris pleins de douleur. Il fallait la sauver.

Après un nombre incalculable de bifurcation à droite et à gauche, l'évitement de piège mortel, l'équipe de sauvetage arriva finalement à la bouche d'égout n°30604, celle du bâtiment où les cellules et les chambres de torture se trouvaient. Après quelques signaux radio codés envoyés par le chef de l'escouade, une plaque en métal glissa au-dessus de leur tête. Il fallait monter une échelle de deux mètres de haut pour accéder au sous-sol. Il y avait trois hommes habillés en pacificateur. Au début Peeta cru qu'il venait d'être découvert et que tout était fini pour lui, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait des espions venus les guider jusqu'aux prisonniers. Ils se séparèrent alors en trois équipes. La première composée de Gale, Peeta, un soldat du nom de Grant et le chef d'escouade Boots avait pour mission de retrouver et récupérer Katniss Everdeen. La seconde équipe devait ramener Johanna et Annie, alors que la troisième ferait le tour des autres cellules et sauver le plus d'ennemie du Capitole possible.

L'espion-pacificateur emmena Boots et son équipe à deux étages au-dessus, ils étaient suivis de très prés des deux autres, car un seul niveau était destiné aux cellules. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance jusque là, mais arrivé à proximité des prisonniers, le nombre de pacificateur montant la garde était bien supérieur à eux. Il y avait des hommes partout. Certains s'assuraient qu'aucune personne non autorisée ne franchisse les portes de l'ascenseur. Un autre vérifiait l'identité d'individu en blouse blanche, surement les tortionnaires. Il y avait un garde devant chaque bureau d'après l'espion, deux devant les cellules des prisonniers de second ordre mais quatre devant ceux des vainqueurs des Hunger Games (deux à l'extérieur et deux à l'intérieur). Il allait être très difficile finalement de ne pas faire de vague. L'espion annonça avoir placé plusieurs fumigènes de gaz soporifique télécommandés dans les couloirs de l'étage. Il ne resterait ainsi plus que les gardes à l'intérieur des cellules à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Dés que toute l'équipe de sauvetage mit son masque à gaz, le pseudo pacificateur appuya sur un bouton et tout devint brumeux, et les gardes tombèrent comme des mouches, les un après les autres.

Avec précaution, les soldats parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur mission. Les trois équipes se séparèrent de nouveau, celle de Peeta et Gale s'arrêta finalement devant une porte. Les deux gardes à l'extérieure étaient déjà à terre en train de dormir, mais il y en avait encore deux à l'intérieur, plus peut-être des médecins et surtout Katniss Everdeen. L'espion frappa à la porte comme si de rien n'était, on lui ouvrit la porte et tira à vu sur les deux hommes habillés comme lui. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tomber à terre, qu'ils étaient déjà mort. L'équipe de sauvetage entra à leur tour menaçant de leurs armes les deux médecins. Peeta ne s'en occupa pas une seule seconde, son regard fut attiré de suite par la personne attachée par les poignets à un corde, pendant que ses pieds trempés dans une bassine d'eau, des câbles électriques juste à côté. Le jeune homme comprit que trop qu'il venait d'interrompre une nouvelle séance de torture pour la jeune femme. Il en fut révolté, il voulait tout détruire, tuer ces hommes qui avaient fait tant de mal à celle qu'il aimait mais il rencontra ses yeux. Elle avait toujours eu un regard bleu-gris qui montrait qu'elle souffrait de sa vie au district, de la perte de son père, de la misère et de la dépression de sa mère. Mais ce que vit Peeta cette fois, c'était plus que de la souffrance. Katniss semblait effrayée tel un animal qui ne peut plus fuir fasse à plus fort que lui. L'étincelle de vie qu'il avait pu voir dans ses yeux lors des Hunger Games, avait disparu, elle semblait ne plus vouloir se battre, mais attendre, attendre la mort. Elle était brisée, et lui aussi désormais.

Peeta s'empara du couteau dans sa botte, et coupa la corde avec laquelle Katniss était accrochée. Il la rattrapa aussitôt qu'elle fut libérée, elle n'avait plus la force de tenir sur ses pieds. Il osa enfin porter son regard sur elle, ses poignets étaient brûlés par la corde, son visage avait des traces de fatigue extrême, de larmes, de coupure aussi sur une de ses joues. Son cou portait des traces d'étranglements, les mêmes que sur ses pieds, surement les sangles qui devaient la maintenir attachée alors qu'elle se débâtait. Ses bras étaient recouverts de fines plaies, de brûlure, et de trace de piqûre.

« Mon dieu, que t'ont-ils fait ? » murmura Peeta en serrant Katniss contre lui avec le plus de douceur possible

« Peeta » réussit-il à entendre


	5. Chapter 5- Repli

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Des hommes sont entrés, arme à la main, dans cette pièce immaculée de blanc, alors que mes tortionnaires se préparaient à un nouveau jeu pour eux. Puis j'ai rencontré ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleu azur plein d'amour et de bonté. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, car malgré qu'il soit là devant moi, j'avais peur que cela soit faux. J'étais en train de perdre la tête, les hallucinations devenaient de plus en plus réelles, n'est-ce pas ? Peeta ne pouvait être là devant moi. On était au capitole, j'étais prisonnière, j'étais morte à l'intérieur, je n'espérais plus que l'on vienne me chercher après un mois de séquestration et de torture.

Je ne disais rien, je n'osais pas. J'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse si je prononçais le moindre mot. Puis je réalisais qu'on venait de me détacher, et que mon hallucination me serrait fort dans ses bras. C'était lui, c'était Peeta. Il était là, il était venu me sauver.

« Peeta » murmurais-je, il était venu

« Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss, je suis là maintenant ! Tu ne crains plus rien, je suis là » Je sentais ses bras autour de moi, il me serrait avec la plus grande douceur, comme s'il avait peur que je me brise en milles morceaux, mais c'était trop tard pour cela.

« On ne peut pas rester là plus longtemps. Quelqu'un va finir par se rendre compte que personne ne répond à cet étage. Elle peut marcher ? » Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, et je n'avais jamais vu cet homme. Il était grand, musclé, une quarantaine d'année, avec les cheveux gris coupés en brosse et des yeux bleus qui me fixent. Une immense peur m'envahit alors. Et si ce n'était qu'une hallucination de plus, si cet homme était un pacificateur qui voulait m'emmener à de nouvelles tortures. Ils ont une salle spéciale qui se remplit d'eau jusqu'à vous submerger et ne s'arrête que lorsque vous êtes au bord de l'inconscience. J'ai des doutes, ce ne serait pas la première fois que mes visions se mélangent à la réalité. Alors je m'échappe des bras de Peeta que je considère de nouveau comme une hallucination, je cours vers un des angles de la pièce, comme si cela pouvait me protéger. Je leur crie que je ne sais rien, que je ne veux pas y retourner, que je préfère qu'ils me tuent. Cela fait des jours que j'ai trahi la promesse que je me suis fait « résister, ne pas pleurer, et ne surtout pas supplier ». Je pleurs, et je supplie, je ne veux qu'une chose : mourir

Peeta s'approche à nouveau de moi, et je me laisse faire, il est toujours là lorsque la douleur devient trop forte et je me réfugie dans cet autre monde où je ne ressens aucune douleur. Gale apparaît aussi, c'est étrange parce que je les hallucine séparément d'habitude, comme si je ne pouvais les concilier même dans mon esprit.

« Catnip ! Fais-nous confiance, à Peeta et à moi. On te ramène en sécurité, auprès de Prim et de ta mère » me dit-il en me tendant la main. Ne sait-il pas que ma sœur et ma mère sont mortes toutes les deux lors du bombardement du district 12 ? C'est pourtant lui qui me l'a dit ! Ou plutôt une hallucination, ou un des médecins ! Je ne me rappelle plus ! Je suis pourtant sur qu'elles sont mortes !

« Je ne te crois pas ! Elles sont mortes ! Tu le sais ! Pourquoi veux-tu me faire du mal ? » Criais-je de nouveau. Je ne me savais pas aussi crieuse, à croire que je ne parviens plus à parler autrement.

« Non Katniss ! Je te jure qu'elles sont en vie, je les ai vus ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi Katniss ! » Je lève enfin mes yeux, et regarde Peeta comme il me l'a ordonné. « Fais moi confiance, Gale et moi, on est bien là ! On est venu te sauver, on n'a pas cessé de penser à toi depuis un mois. On devenait fou de ne pouvoir te venir en aide et imaginer les pires choses qu'on devait te faire subir. On est là, et on ne t'abandonnera plus jamais. » Je le fixe de nouveau essayant de chercher un moyen d'être sur que tout ça, que tout ce qu'il me dit, est vrai. Finalement, je décide de le croire, car même si c'est faux, je préfère tomber dans la folie, que de revenir à la réalité au Capitole.

« D'accord » dis-je faiblement, avant de me sentir lever de terre. Peeta m'a pris dans ses bras, et semble déterminer à me porter ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité. Gale, à ses côtés, encoche une flèche à son arc, nous montrant qu'il couvre nos arrières.

Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte du trajet qu'on fait, je sens de la fumée me piquer la gorge et m'embrumer la tête. Je suis dans les bras de Peeta, et plus rien n'existe. Il y a des odeurs nauséabondes qui envahissent mes narines, mes yeux doivent s'habituer à l'obscurité mais je ne réagis pas, je suis dans les bras de Peeta. Puis d'un coup une violente lumière m'aveugle, cela me rappelle la blancheur de la pièce, et la lumière dont les médecins se servaient pour me bruler les yeux quand il m'interrogeait, mais jamais trop longtemps pour me rendre complètement aveugle. Je me réfugie alors contre le torse de Peeta, je sens son étreinte me serrer encore plus fort et je suis en sécurité dans un hovercraft quand je reprends conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Je n'ai pas un seul instant quitté les bras de Peeta, quand il a voulu me poser sur un siège je me suis encore plus attaché à son cou. Il a essayé quelques secondes de me détacher de lui, mais en vint. Il a capitulé, m'a levé du siège pour s'y asseoir lui-même, moi sur ses genoux. Gale était en face de nous, et je jetais très souvent des coups d'œil sur lui. Il semblait inquiet et fatigué. Il portait le même uniforme que Peeta, et des autres hommes qui étaient venus me sauver, il avait aussi un étrange bracelet ou montre au poignet droit. Je m'interrogeais alors sur cet hovercraft, ces hommes que je n'avais jamais vu, ces uniformes portant le numéro treize et enfin la disparition de Peeta après l'explosion du champ de force de l'arène. Mes idées étaient embrumées, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qui était vrai dans les souvenirs que j'avais ou pas. Par moment j'étais persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination dû à ce produit bleu qu'on m'injectait chaque jour dans les veines. A d'autre j'étais certaine que c'était la vérité que Peeta et Gale était venus me sauver, ou qu'ils voulaient me tuer. Je ne donnais aucun signe de ce qui me tourmentait, je me méfiais de tout ce que je voyais. Je craignais que si je laissais éclater mon désarroi on ne m'enferme à jamais dans une cellule, loin de tous ceux que j'aime.

« Prim...Elle est réellement en vie ? » demandais-je finalement à l'image de Gale

« Aussi en vie que toi et moi, Catnip, je te le promets » me répondit-il. J'avais une envie soudaine de rire, pas parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était drôle ou que cela me remplissait de joie, mais parce qu'il semblait certain que je sois vivante après tout ce qu'on m'avait fait subir. Il n'a pas encore réalisé que la Katniss qu'il a connu est morte, je ne suis qu'un animal effrayé et terrorisé aujourd'hui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » entendis-je. Je reconnu l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année et qui semblait diriger l'équipe de sauvetage. Il portait un bracelet pareil à celui de mon meilleur ami et un uniforme toujours avec ce numéro 13. Je compris alors, le District 13 était derrière tout ça.

« ELLE, entend très bien ce que vous dites ! » lui dis-je énervé, ce qui fit sourire Peeta et Gale. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on fasse comme si je n'étais pas là et encore moins un soldat super-entrainé dont j'ignorais tout.

« Je suis désolé Mlle Everdeen ! Comment allez-vous ? » Abruti ! C'est le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Comment il pouvait me poser une question pareille après avoir passé un mois aux mains de Snow et de ses tortionnaires.

« Vous êtes du district 13 » ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, à cause de la question stupide qu'il venait de me poser. Il ne nia pas, et me fit un signe positif de la tête. « C'est vous qui avez mis au point le fabuleux plan de sauvetage dans l'arène ? » lui demandais-je d'un ton plus qu'agressif

« En effet ! Nous sommes désolé » me dit-il, comme si ça allait tout effacer. Bah oui, c'est connu dites désolé à une personne et elle oublie automatiquement qu'elle a passé un mois à se faire torturer par votre faute.

« Vous pouvez l'être, en effet » lui crachais-je presque avant de m'engouffrer à nouveau dans les bras de Peeta, collant mon visage à son torse. Je pouvais ainsi ne plus voir ce sale type, ne plus me demander ce qui était vrai, mais surtout sentir l'odeur de ce garçon qui avait fini par me rendre accro.


	6. Chapter 6- est-ce réel ?

Katniss venait à nouveau de se réfugier contre Peeta. Il sentait sa respiration contre son torse, et ses mains glacées qui tentaient de trouver de la chaleur en se frottant les une contre les autres. Avec sa main libre (car l'autre tenait katniss dans ses bras) il s'en empara fermement, essayant de lui transmettre autant de chaleur que possible. Katniss ferma les yeux, et s'endormie. Sa respiration devint lente et régulière. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dormi, ni ce qu'elle avait vécu mais il était certain que jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi fragile de toute sa vie.

Boots ne répliqua pas à la remarque de Katniss, et rejoins ses hommes qui surveillaient Annie, Johanna et Ennaboria, sauvées elles aussi du Capitole.

« Elle s'est endormie ? » demanda Gale, il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Il était amoureux de Katniss lui aussi. Cette tête de mule au sale caractère mais qui donnait beaucoup aux autres sans même s'en rendre compte avait ravis le cœur des deux jeunes hommes.

« ELLE n'entend plus rien, heureusement pour toi » ria-t-il. Gale souria, ils étaient tous les deux rassurés d'avoir retrouvé une demi-seconde leur katniss. Il y avait encore au fond d'elle, la fille têtue, au sale caractère, qui ne supporte pas l'autorité et qui vous le fait comprendre.

Cela ne faisait seulement que quelques minutes que Katniss s'était endormie. Peeta était rassuré même s'il savait que les jours, voir les semaines avenir seraient dure. Seulement, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si rapide. La jeune femme bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Au début Peeta pensait qu'elle se réveillait déjà mais il comprit bien vite qu'elle dormait toujours et qu'elle cauchemardait. Les mauvais rêves que Katniss avait eu en sortant de ses premiers Hunger Games n'était rien comparé à ceux là. Elle ne criait pas, elle hurlait de douleur. Elle ne bougeait pas dans son sommeil, non elle frappait, elle se débâtait contre un ennemi invisible pour les autres mais qu'elle devait penser être Peeta.

Ce dernier réussi à la réveiller, mais il comprit bien vite que ça ne suffirait pas. Katniss avait les yeux grands ouverts, regardant tout autour d'elle, et se posant sur les deux hommes de sa vie, sur la table, sur la fenêtre aussi. Elle ne semblait plus savoir où elle était, et son regard montrait à quel point elle était effrayée par tout ça. Elle réussi à se dégager des bras du garçon des pains, elle stoppa un cours instant, fixant Boots et ses hommes, dont elle ignorait tout. Ceux-ci la regardaient également comme si elle était folle et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à intervenir au moindre mouvement. Katniss pris encore plus peur, et sans réfléchir elle se dirigea vers la porte fermée de l'appareil. Elle l'ouvrit, et s'apprêta à se jeter par-dessus bord mais elle fut retenue par plusieurs bras. Quand elle se retrouva à terre, collée à un inconnu pendant qu'un autre lui retenait les bras elle s'agita encore plus, les suppliants de la laisser sauter, que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

« Il en est pas question, Catnip ! » hurla Gale pour couvrir les supplications de la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui tenait les bras pour qu'elle se calme et surtout pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer lui ou Peeta qui était au sol à retenir Katniss. Au surnom qu'il venait de prononcer, la fille de feu se stoppa net, elle fixa son meilleur ami. Gale avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de le reconnaître, comme quand on est en pleine nuit et qu'on tente de reconnaître une forme familière.

« Gale ? C'est toi ? » Demanda-t-elle au brun devant elle

« Oui, Catnip ! Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera de mal. » Voulut-il la rassurer

« C'est bien toi ? Tu...tu es réel n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas encore une hallucination ? » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix si peu sur d'elle. Gale regarda alors Peeta, toujours au sol, et ils se comprirent, Katniss n'arrivait plus à discerner le vrai du faux.

« Aussi réel qu'on peut l'être. Tu n'a plus à t'en faire, tu es sauvé, on t'amène en sécurité. Fais-moi confiance » lui répondit-il le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle descendit alors son regard à ses mains, toujours tenues fermement par son ami, et il comprit qu'il pouvait la lâcher.

« Je peux me relever ? » demanda-t-elle aussi bien à Gale qu'à celui qui la tenait, dont elle ignorait l'identité. Elle fut aussitôt relâcher, et avec l'aide de son compagnon de chasse, elle se releva, l'air encore un peu hagard, et le serra fort contre elle.

« C'est dommage je commençais à apprécier » plaisanta Peeta, pendant que la fille de feu et Gale se détachaient l'un de l'autre.

« Peeta ! » hoqueta Katniss, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. « Tu...tu...tu es...en vie ?» Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, comme si elle avait vraiment cru le garçon des pains mort. Le silence complet se fit dans l'hovercraft, plus personne ne comprenait quoique ce soit à ce qui se passait avec la fille de feu. Elle se jeta alors sur le jeune homme encore à terre, qui la réceptionna comme il pu.

« Tu étais mort ! Je t'ai vu mourir dans l'arène ! Le champ de force...je n'ai rien pu faire » pleura-t-elle de plus belle

« Je vais bien Katniss ! Ne t'inquiète plus » Peeta ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il était complètement perdu. I minutes la brune dormait dans ses bras et là c'est comme si elle l'avait cru mort depuis des semaines. Soudain, elle releva la tête fixant de prés le garçon.

« Tu es vraiment là ? Je ne rêve pas, hein ? Je ne sais plus avec ce produit qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de m'injecter. Je suis pourtant sur de t'avoir vu mort ! » Elle enfonça ses doigts dans son torse, caressa son visage et enfourna une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Peeta, elle voulait s'assurer que tout cela était vrai. Puis sans prévenir elle l'embrassa. Ses lèvres se posèrent rapidement sur celles du garçon des pains, et partirent dans un baiser fougueux avant de s'entrouvrirent pour que leurs langues se rejoignent dans un balai passionné. « C'est toi » murmura-t-elle.

Le reste du voyage se passa plus calmement. Tout le monde était retourné à sa place, mais cette fois Katniss s'assis sur un siège et non sur Peeta, mais elle refusa de lui lâcher la main. Elle disait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en vie. Lorsque l'hovercraft atterrit à la surface du District 13, la mère de Katniss et sa sœur l'attendaient, en présence de plusieurs équipes médicales, de Plutarch et de la présidente Coin. Beaucoup trop de monde selon Peeta, beaucoup trop de visage inconnu aussi, il avait peur de la réaction de la brune.

« Écoute Katniss, tu va découvrir beaucoup de visage inconnu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, se sont nos alliés. Et puis Gale et moi, on est là. » Essaya de lui faire comprendre Peeta, ce que Gale confirma d'un signe de tête. La fille de feu ne répondit pas mais resserra encore plus sa main sur celle du blond.


	7. Chapter 7- Arrivée mouvementée

A peine descendu de l'appareil, Katniss vit une équipe médicale courir vers elle, en poussant un brancard. Les hommes et les femmes portaient des blouses blanches identiques aux médecins du capitole qui l'avaient torturé pendant tant de temps. Malgré les paroles rassurantes des deux hommes de sa vie, et la main de Peeta dans la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle se glissa rapidement dans le dos du garçon des pains et attira Gale par le bras pour qu'il fasse également rempart. Les deux hommes indiquèrent à l'équipe médicale de se stopper, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ. Seules la mère du geai moqueur et sa sœur se distinguèrent du groupe et continuèrent à avancer.

Cacher derrière les dos de Peeta et de son meilleur, Katniss gardait tout de même un œil sur ce qui se passait. Elle y voyait une femme approchée, accompagnée d'une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle. Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux blonds, une peau de porcelaine et un visage d'ange. La fille de feu eu peur de reconnaître ces deux personnes, elle les avait cru morte. Elle se rappela qu'on lui avait annoncé leur mort lors d'un bombardement du district 12. On lui avait montré les images en lui disant que tout cela était de sa faute. Que devait-elle croire ? Katniss savait pertinemment que ses souvenirs avaient été manipulés. Ou peut-être l'étaient-ils en ce moment même ? Elle doutait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir ou ressentir, c'était ainsi depuis des jours, voir des semaines, seulement la présence de Peeta et de Gale qu'elle ressentait lui semblait si réelle. Elle sentait leur odeur, si différente et si réconfortante. Gale lui rappelait la forêt où ils aimaient tant se promener et chasser, alors Peeta l'apaisait avec cette odeur de pain, à croire qu'il était née dedans tellement cela ne le quittait pas même lors des Hunger Games.

« Katniss ma chérie, c'est maman ! Prim est là aussi, on peut approcher ? » lui demanda la plus âgée des femmes. Il est vrai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, les même traits, cet air inquiet qui ne la quittait jamais depuis la mort de son père, peut-être même plus accentué depuis ses premiers jeux de la faim.

« Laisse-nous te soigner » la supplia la fille de 13 ans. Oui, c'était Prim ! Katniss ne pouvait en douter, et elle ne le voulait pas, trop heureuse de voir et de croire sa petite sœur encore en vie

« Je...je ne veux pas de piqûre » répondit-elle en regardant la seringue dans les mains de sa mère. Elle avait assez vu ces objets de torture pour toute sa vie, et refusait de sentir à nouveau des aiguilles lui perforer la peau.

« Il le faut pourtant pour vous soigner Mlle Everdeen » C'était le médecin-chef qui venait de parler, Katniss pouvait le reconnaître car sa blouse était différente de celle des autres, son col était bleu. Il avait un air supérieur, comme s'il savait mieux qu'elle ce qui était bon pour elle. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait été torturée, qu'elle avait ces outils de la médecine en horreur et qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser qui que ce soit l'approcher avec ça dans la main ? Non il ne le comprenait pas, et il ferait surement tout son possible pour lui insérer une de ces aiguilles dans le bras, et il en était hors de question, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle devait fuir.

Peeta et Gale, qui commençaient à redouter les subites réactions de Katniss, réagirent aussitôt que le médecin eu fini sa phrase. Lorsque la jeune femme releva la tête pour s'enfuir, elle s'aperçu que les deux hommes l'avaient déjà entouré, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. Ils tentèrent de la rassurer alors qu'elle hurlait à plein poumon qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, qu'elle ne voulait pas de piqûre, plus jamais. Elle s'écroula au sol, ne résistant plus sous la poigne de ses amis, elle suppliait et pleurait comme une petite fille.

« D'accord pas d'aiguilles ma chérie » lui dit doucement sa mère, qui jeta la seringue par terre. Le médecin avança encore d'un pas, voulant faire comprendre à cette mère au foyer que malgré ses compétences d'infirmière, elle n'avait pas à promettre ça mais elle l'interrompit :

« J'ai dit non, Dr Savius ! Il s'agit de ma fille, alors quand je dis « pas de piqûre », c'est « pas de piqûre » ! » Le médecin-chef recula, retournant auprès de son équipe. Il comprenait pourquoi on disait qu'une mère protégeant ses petits était plus dangereuse que tout.

« Je peux lui donner du sirop pour le sommeil » proposa Prim à sa mère, qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête que c'était une bonne idée et qui l'encourageait à aller en donner à sa sœur aînée. En se tournant vers Katniss, la jeune fille eue bien du mal à la reconnaître. Bien sûr elle gardait ses traits malgré des blessures sur le visage, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi beaux qu'avant tout cette histoire d'Hunger Games, mais là elle semblait si effrayée. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait vu sa grande sœur avoir peur, si ce n'est lorsque son propre nom fut tiré pour le jour de la moisson. Sinon elle avait toujours été une personne fière, jamais elle ne montrait vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait qu'un but depuis la mort de leur père, la protéger elle, et pour cela elle bravait la forêt, les pacificateurs, et même le Capitole. En voilà le résultat, cette sœur qu'elle admirait pour son courage et sa force de caractère était devant elle, brisée. Prim avait envie de fuir et de pleurer à l'injustice de cette situation. Tout cela parce que son nom avait été tiré au sort par Effie Trinket.

« Katniss, c'est moi...Prim. Je vais te donner un peu de sirop ça te fera du bien, tu verras » essaya de rassurer Prim, en sortant un flacon rouge et une cuillère.

« Prim ? Tu...C'est bien toi ? » se calma la brune toujours tenue aux poignets par ses amis.

« Oui, bien sur. Je suis là maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi. » lui répondit sa petit sœur approchant le plus doucement possible, les garçons libérèrent alors la brune. Arrivée à Katniss, Prim posa un genou à terre, mais à peine le fit-elle qu'elle se senti happer contre son ainée. Cette dernière la serra tellement fort, qu'elle en eu mal aux côtes. N'en disant pas un mot, la petite sœur serra à son tour celle qu'elle avait toujours admiré, contente et soulagé de la retrouver en vie. Leur mère s'approcha alors, caressa avec douceur les cheveux de la plus âgées de ses filles. Celle-ci se détacha de sa petite sœur pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis ses 11 ans, le jour où elle apprit la disparition de son père.

« Je suis là ! » lui murmura Mme Everdeen, avant de rajouter « Katniss, il faut que tu prenne un peu de sirop. Laisse-nous te soigner s'il te plaît.» lui dit sa mère, puis voyant le regard que sa fille posait sur le flacon, elle lui demanda « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui » fut sa seule réponse. Depuis 5 ans où elle avait perdu toute confiance en sa mère, Katniss comprit qu'elle avait été stupide d'une telle réaction. Après ses premiers Hunger Games elle avait compris ce qu'elle risquait de la perdre à cause de son orgueil, alors elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de sa mère, de la laisser s'occuper un peu d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait totalement s'abandonner aux réconforts et à la chaleur maternelle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en sa mère, elle prendrait les décisions pour elle désormais et elle, elle se laisserait faire. Et puis le Capitole lui avait fait croire à la mort de sa mère dans le bombardement de leur district, elle avait été anéantie à cette nouvelle. Alors maintenant qu'elle la retrouvait en vie, elle redevenait la petite fille qui aimait tant sa mère, ça lui avait manqué. Le sirop commençait à faire effet, ce que le geai moqueur trouvait très agréable car cela l'empêchait enfin de penser à quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était parmi les siens. Elle senti ses jambes lâcher prise mais à son étonnement elle ne toucha pas le sol. Non, elle volait. Ses yeux à demi clos observaient le ciel, et elle s'endormie s'imaginant voler librement dans l'étendue bleu, alors que Gale venait de la poser sur le brancard.

L'équipe médicale pu enfin s'occuper de leur patiente. Ils la conduisirent dans une salle d'examen particulière, un peu à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Peeta et Gale les suivirent, mais ils durent se stopper devant les portes de ce qui serait la chambre de Katniss pour les prochains jours. Ils restèrent dans le couloir, où ils retrouvèrent Finnick déjà assis au sol et qui avait dû se séparer d'Annie le temps qu'elle se fasse examiner. Il avait un immense sourire collé au visage, ce que Peeta ne se souvint pas avoir déjà vu. Il semblait retrouver sa raison et sa joie. Annie faisait vraiment des miracles sur lui. Pendant un mois cet homme, vainqueur des Hunger Games, avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, à la limite de la folie, passant son temps à l'infirmerie et se promenant dans les couloirs avec sa blouse d'hôpital.

« Annie va bien, elle m'a dit que les pacificateurs l'avaient juste enfermé dans une cellule. Ils ne lui ont fait aucun mal » Il était vraiment fou de joie, et les deux garçons pouvaient le comprendre. La femme qu'il aimait, avait été épargnée. Ce qui n'avait pas était le cas de leur brune préférée.

« Comment va Katniss ? Annie m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas été tendres avec elle. Elle l'entendait crier très souvent. Elle va s'en sortir, hein ? » demanda Finnick qui perdit son sourire. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la fille de feu, mais ils avaient été alliés lors des 75eme Hunger Games et ça, ça valait tous les amis d'enfance.

« Elle a beaucoup de marques de tortures sur les bras, les poignets et son cou. Elle est très confuse... » Peeta n'arriva pas à en dire plus, il ne le pouvait pas car ça l'obligeait à penser aux horribles choses qu'avait enduré Katniss. Il revoyait chaque plaie, chaque marque de brulure, de piqûre, de sangle ou de corde. Il avait peur de la perdre.

« Elle s'en sortira ! C'est la gamine la plus forte et butée que j'ai jamais vu, tout Hunger Games confondu. » Voulu rassurer Finnick

« Elle semblait si effrayée. Jamais je ne l'avais vu avoir aussi peur. Elle criait, on aurait dit une démente. Et si notre Katniss ne revenait pas ? Et si elle restait cette petite fille effrayée par tout ce qu'elle voit, tout ce qui lui est étranger ? » Accablé par la douleur Gale s'assit à même le sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Katniss était son amie, sa meilleure amie depuis 5 ans. Il aurait même voulu que ça aille plus loin entre eux, seulement elle s'était portée volontaire pour sa sœur, était parti aux Hunger Games avec ce Peeta et s'était rapprochée de lui, beaucoup trop. Il savait qu'il n'aurait surement pas la chance de passer sa vie avec elle, mais il avait décidé de se battre et de la laisser choisir. Seulement là, il avait l'horrible impression de ne plus jamais retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

« Non ! Katniss est forte ! Elle lutte à chaque instant contre ce que lui a fait le capitole. Elle va devoir faire avec les souvenirs de torture, ses hallucinations, elle n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Elle est traumatisée et surement brisée, alors non tu ne récupéreras pas la Katniss que tu as connue ! Et si c'est ce que tu espères tant, tu n'es qu'un égoïste et tu ne mérites pas son amitié. » S'énerva Peeta. Il était rouge de colère, les poings fermés prêt à en découdre et à défendre Katniss s'il le fallait.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Elle te lâche pas d'une semelle parce qu'ils lui ont fait croire à ta mort. Elle se réfugie dans tes bras, s'accroche à ta main comme à une bouée, et elle t'em...elle se croit bien plus proche de toi et en sécurité qu'avec moi, son meilleur ami. » s'énerva à son tour Gale. Il s'était levé faisant face à Peeta, il refusait de laisser ce fils de boulanger lui faire la leçon sur SON amie.

« Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour s'en sortir et toi tu nous faits ta crise de jalousie ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle a besoin de nous, ses amis avant tout autre chose, pour la soutenir et l'aider à savoir qui elle est. Tu dis être son meilleur ami ? Alors prouve-le, au lieu de jouer les jaloux ! » Hors de lui, Gale s'avança vers Peeta, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose le frapper et lui faire fermer son clapet. Mais Finnick vint s'interposer entre eux, avec son imposante carrure, il lui fut facile de séparer les deux hommes.

« Bon on a compris les gars ! La gamine est un vrai bourreau des cœurs, arrêtez de vous battre maintenant » s'exclama Finnick, ce qui cessa net tout altercation. Gale reparti s'asseoir par terre, et Peeta s'appuya contre le mur en face des portes où Katniss avait disparu.

Par la suite, ils attendirent des nouvelles en silence. Annie les avait rejoints, se lovant dans les bras de Finnick. Haymitch aussi était là, mais il ne prononça pas un mot et resta éloigné de son ancien protégé. Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas parlé face à face depuis que Peeta l'avait roué de coup. Prim aussi était là, elle était sortie en larme au bout de 2 heures. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Gale, ce qui inquiéta fortement l'assemblée. Tout ce qu'elle put dire c'était : « elle s'est réveillée ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe entendit de l'agitation dans la chambre de la fille de feu, ça criait, ça courait aussi d'après les sons qui passèrent les portes. Puis ce fut un médecin qui sorti dans le couloir, une seringue enfoncée dans la main, du sang coulait de sa blessure, et il disparu au plus vite au centre de soin de l'infirmerie. Il ne fit aucun doute pour personne que Katniss était responsable de toute cette agitation, et de la blessure du jeune médecin qui venait de passer, il avait dû lui faire peur. Ni une, ni deux, Peeta et Gale se précipitèrent d'un même homme dans la salle d'examen, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait, mais aussi à aider leur bien-aimée si cela était possible. Le spectacle qu'ils eurent devant les yeux était incroyable. Katniss était seule recroquevillée sous le seul lit de la pièce. Une horde de médecin l'encerclait essayant de l'attraper, de lui faire entendre raison ou de la menacer, c'était à celui qui parviendrait à la faire sortir de sa cachette le plus vite possible, qu'importent les moyens. Mme Everdeen, elle, s'époumonait contre le médecin-chef, lui donnant toute sorte de nom d'oiseau. D'après ce que Peeta pu comprendre de la mère de la blessée, les médecins s'étaient inquiétés de sa soudaine agitation quand ils avaient voulu lui injecter un médicament, mais Katniss avait pris peur. Elle s'était emparée de la dite seringue, la retournant contre le médecin et le blessant par la même occasion. Puis grâce à ses connaissances de défense, elle avait donné plusieurs coups à ceux qui l'entouraient avant de se réfugier sous le lit.

« STOP ! » cria Peeta. Il ne pouvait plus supporter une seconde de plus la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. On aurait dit que Katniss était devenu un animal traqué par une bande de médecin sans vergogne ni empathie à priori. « Vous ne voyez pas que vous la terrifiez ? Comment voulez-vous la soigner de la sorte ? » Il posa à nouveau un regard rassurant à la brune avant de crier « MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! »

Le médecin-chef qui se disputait avec la mère de la patiente il y a encore quelques minutes, n'apprécia pas beaucoup l'intervention de ce jeune homme, ni la façon dont il parlait à ses médecins. Il posa sur lui un regard rempli de dédain et d'arrogance « Jeune homme, vous êtes ici dans une salle d'examen vous n'avez rien à y faire ! Laissez-nous nous occuper de notre patiente et sortez tout de suite »

« Les seules personnes qui sortirons de cette pièce c'est vous et votre bande d'abruti ! » ajouta Gale, ne laissant même pas à Peeta l'occasion de répondre. Le blond n'était pas le seul à être énerver par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. « Et si vous résistez, on vous y mettra nous-mêmes ! » termina-t-il en menaçant le médecin-chef d'un regard noir. Il senti le fils du boulanger avancer et se mettre à ses côtés, les bras croisés pour appuyer ses dires. Pour une fois, il semblait d'accord sur la méthode à suivre.

« Vous avez entendu ces jeunes gens, messieurs ? « Intervint la mère de Katniss. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir ras le bol de ces médecins du 13 qui se croyaient plus malin que les autres.

« Je suis le médecin-chef, je vous signale, c'est moi qui donne les ordres » alors que ses disciples s'étaient relevés et commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie, le Dr Savius n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il refusait de se laisser dicter son attitude par une mère au foyer et deux freluquets du 12eme district ! Mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, habillé d'une blouse blanche, les cheveux couleur poivre, un visage bien fatigué et marqué de cerne, mais qui gardait sans nul doute l'œil vif.

« Alastor ! Fais ce qu'on te dit ! Tu vois bien que cette petite est effrayée, tu ne fais vraiment rien pour améliorer son état et mon travail par la même occasion. Sors maintenant, je prends en charge cette patiente. Il y a d'autres malades qui attendent ton aide, à toi et à tes disciples. » parla calmement le nouvel arrivant. Sans rien ajouter le Dr Savius sorti de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard de colère envers son collègue.

« Merci beaucoup Dr Aurélius ! J'ai cru que jamais il ne partirait » remercia Mme Everdeen avant de se diriger vers le lit et de s'asseoir à même le sol, auprès de sa fille. « Katniss, ma chérie, les médecins sont partis ça y ait. Tu n'a plus rien à craindre, tu peux sortir »

« C'est pas vrai il en reste encore un, je le vois » cria la brune

« Oui, mais lui il est de notre côté. Il est là pour t'aider, au même titre que moi, Prim, Gale ou Peeta. Il va rester où il est, je te promets qu'il ne fera pas de mal » essaya de rassurer la mère. Elle avait le cœur brisé de voir ainsi sa fille détruite par les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait reçu, mais elle passa au-dessus, se promettant de tout faire pour que sa fille se retrouve elle-même

« D'accord, mais je veux que Gale et Peeta reste. Je...j'ai peur que les autres reviennent. » négocia la fille du feu. Elle savait malgré sa confusion qu'elle ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en très peu de personne, et ces deux garçons en faisaient partis, ils étaient même au début de la liste.


	8. Chapter 8 Haymitch

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Voici un petit chapitre, qui sert plus d'introduction pour le prochain. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Assise sur mon lit, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ça faisait bien une heure que le Dr Aurélius voulait qu'on parle de ce dont je me rappelais de mon séjour au capitole, mais moi je gardais le silence, je ne voulais pas en reparler. A chaque visite de ce psy, je ne prononçais pas un seul mot, je voulais qu'on cesse de me poser des questions sur ce qui m'était arrivé, sur ce dont je me rappeler de ma vie d'avant. Que voulaient-ils que je dise ? Je me rappelais de pleins de chose, de beaucoup trop de chose, et je n'étais même pas sur de leur véracité. Pourquoi venaient-ils tous me harceler de la sorte ? Si je pouvais ne plus y penser, ne plus revoir tant de mort, tant d'atrocité, de souffrance, ne plus ressentir mes blessures, ne plus hurler en pleine nuit parce que même le sommeil ne parvenait pas à me préserver de la réalité ou ce que je croyais être la réalité.

Je n'avais plus vu Gale et Peeta depuis que j'avais planté une seringue dans la main d'un des médecins. On m'avait mise à l'écart, on devait me voir comme un danger pour les habitants de ce district. Je ne leur en voulais pas, parfois je me faisais peur à moi-même. Lors de mes crises, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête me défendre contre tous, et ne plus avoir mal. Ma mère et Prim venait m'apporter mes repas, elles s'assuraient que je mangeais bien tout, elles étaient très patientes et tendre avec moi. Je ne voulais plus qu'elles s'en aillent, je les suppliais de rester, je me réfugiais dans les bras si réconfortant de ma mère, mais c'était à chaque fois le même scénario elles devaient repartir travailler, et me laisser seule pendant qu'elles aidaient d'autres personnes. Je me sentais à la fois abandonné, et si égoïste d'attendre des autres, de mes proches toute leur attention.

« Vos proches s'inquiètent beaucoup pour vous Katniss ! » me dit-il au bout d'une demi heure de silence.

« Je le sais. » lui répondis-je malgré moi. Je me sentais tellement coupable de faire vivre des moments aussi durs à ceux que j'aimais que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de répondre à ce médecin.

« Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable de cela, Katniss. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous êtes une victime et non la responsable de tout ce qui vous arrive à vous et vos proches » Je le savais ça, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que si j'avais mangé ces foutus baies, et Peeta non, tout serait pour le mieux, pour tout le monde. Peeta aurait veillé sur ma mère et ma sœur, je le sais, il aurait aussi surveillé Haymitch. Oui, j'aurais dû mourir dans l'arène pour sauver mon district, et tous ceux que j'aimais d'une vengeance du président Snow.

« Ils seraient bien mieux sans moi et vous le savez ! Sinon pourquoi vous les empêchez de venir me voir, hein ? » lui crachais-je à la figure. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce district morne et gris, une semaine était passée, et je n'avais plus revu Peeta et Gale. J'ignorais si Haymitch était encore en vie, et ma mère et Prim je ne les voyais jamais assez à mon gout.

« J'attendais que vous vous sentiez mieux, leur présence vous perturbe. Mais si vous tenez à les voir, je les autoriserais à nouveau à venir vous rendre visite. Je ne pensais pas retenir Mr Mellarck et Mr Hawthorne encore longtemps de toute manière. » Ça me rassurait t'entendre cela. Gale et Peeta, cherchaient aussi à me voir, je leur manquais peut-être plus qu'ils ne me manquaient. Aurélius avait peut-être raison sur le fait que leur présence me perturbe, parce que les voir amenait beaucoup de souvenirs et j'ignorais s'ils étaient vrai ou pas. Mais j'avais besoin de les voir pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient réels, qu'ils étaient vivants, et que je n'étais pas complétement folle.

« Haymitch, je veux voir Haymitch » Je n'avais eu aucun nouvelle de lui, personne ne voulait m'en parler, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit mort au même titre que Cinna. Je devais le voir, il fallait que je lui parle s'il était encore en vie

« Il subit en ce moment un sevrage assez strict, je ne pense pas... » me voilà soulager. Je venais d'avoir la confirmation que mon mentor était en vie, dans un sale état rien qu'à l'imaginer sevrer, mais en vie.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que vous pensez Dr, je veux voir Haymitch, et s'il ne veut pas me parler qu'il vienne me le dire ! » criais-je, avant de retourner dans un mutisme total. Le médecin dû comprendre ma détermination car il sorti de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. J'espérais qu'il accèderait à ma requête.

**Alors qu'en dites- vous ? **

**Que va-t-il se passer ? Quelle réaction aura Katniss une fois qu'Haymitch sera en face d'elle ? **


	9. Chapter 9- Ne me déteste pas !

**Désolé pour la longue absence, j'avoue avoir mis un peu de côté cette fic. **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup de lire que vous aimez mon changement de rôle entre Katniss et Peeta.**

**J'espère néanmoins que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, ce sont les retrouvailles entre Haymitch et Katniss. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 9- Ne me déteste pas

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut voir Haymitch ? » demanda Peeta au Dr Aurélius. Il ne comprenait pas, Katniss n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il était la cause du temps qu'elle avait passé au Capitole, et des nombreuses tortures qui en ont découlé ? En même temps comment l'aurait-elle su ? Personne n'avait dû lui dire à la capitale. Peut-être croyait-elle qu'il avait été torturé lui aussi ? Il fallait dire la vérité à Katniss, il fallait qu'elle sache qui était cet homme, seulement le Dr Aurélius n'était pas d'accord. Le médecin pensait que cela n'aiderait pas la guérison de la fille de feu, et il voulait aussi analyser la prochaine rencontre entre la vainqueur des Hunger Games et son mentor.

« Katniss n'est pas un rat de laboratoire ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire des expérience sur elle ! » s'énerva le fils de boulanger.

« Je me dois d'observer les réactions de ma patiente à chacun de nos entretiens et à chacune de ses retrouvailles avec un membre auquel elle tient. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour tenter de vous la ramener telle que vous l'avez connu. » Peeta ne pu rien dire d'autre, il espérait que les dires de Aurélius étaient vrai et qu'il pourrait aider sa brune préférée à redevenir elle-même, au moins un minimum. Elle lui manquait tellement. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas pu lui parler, ou même la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait que la regarder à travers une vitre teintée. Chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait ramené en sécurité, il passait la regarder, s'assurer qu'elle était bien traitée et il tentait de trouver des signes que celle qu'il avait connu était toujours là.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est à cause de lui si elle est dans cette salle, et qu'elle hurle à chaque fois qu'elle dort ! » cria-t-il encore plus fort. Il était désespéré de ne pas avoir pu sauver Katniss des mains du Capitole. De ne pas avoir découvert les projets de Haymitch avant que cela ne tourne mal.

POV Haymitch

« Vous m'avez appelé Dr Aurélius ? Il y a du nouveau pour la gamine ? » demanda-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Peeta, dont le regard devint noir à l'entrée de son mentor. Haymitch savait que le garçon lui en voulait d'avoir manigancé dans son dos, il le pensait responsable des tortures de Katniss, et il n'était pas le seul. Il avait refusé d'être présent à l'arrivée de la fille de feu, il ne voulait pas voir les souffrances dont il se sentait responsable. Il aurait bien bu jusqu'à en tomber dans le coma, mais l'alcool était interdit dans ce foutu district 13. Alors il restait dans sa chambre, à se maudire d'avoir causé tant de drame dans sa vie, à souhaiter être mort lors de ses jeux de la faim. De temps en temps, Finnick venait lui donner des nouvelles de Johanna, et de Katniss, il savait qu'elle avait été torturée, que son esprit était très confus, qu'elle ignorait ce qui était issu de la réalité ou de ses rêves. Il savait aussi qu'elle hurlait après pendant son sommeil, les cauchemars la hantant. Lorsqu'il avait été appelé, il n'avait pas beaucoup hésité, il savait que cela concernait la gamine.

« Oui, Mlle Everdeen souhaiterait vous parler » lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc

« Vraiment ? Maintenant ? » demanda Haymitch interloqué. Que lui voulait la fille de feu ? Le frapper ? L'insulter ? Il avait peur de se retrouver face à elle, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas reculer, il lui devait bien ça. Ne se préoccupant plus de Peeta, ni du médecin, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Katniss et y pénétra.

« Haymitch ? Je...c'est bien vous ? » Interrogea le geai moqueur. Devait-elle réellement y croire ?

« Et oui, chérie ! Tu m'as demandé ? » dit-il en faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Katniss.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez en sevrage, je ne pensais vous voir de sitôt Haymitch » ajouta-t-elle. Désormais sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de son mentor. Qui d'autre lui donnerait ce surnom ? Elle profita qu'il s'avance vers elle, pour l'observer de plus prés. Il avait beaucoup maigris à première vue, ses yeux n'étaient plus injectés de sang comme souvent avec l'alcool, mais il avait des rides plus nombreuses que la dernière fois qu'elle l'ait vu. Il semblait fatigué, à bout de force, il trainait les pieds également, elle se disait qu'ils étaient vraiment semblable tous les deux.

« On dirait que vous et moi on passe des moments difficiles » Ce qui fit sourire Haymitch. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir la gamine tête de mule, buté, et insolente qu'il avait connu devant lui. Mais en même temps elle restait distante, et elle avait beau le cacher mais il voyait ses mains tremblées, avait-elle peur de lui ? En s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit, le mentor détailla la jeune femme. Elle avait des marques de brulure dues à des sangles au cou et aux poignets. Une grande cicatrice marquait son visage, ainsi que des cernes incroyablement longs. Ses jambes étaient bandées, et il eu un haut le cœur en voyant son élève dans un tel état par sa faute. Même en sortant de ses premiers Hunger Games, la gamine n'était pas dans un tel état.

« Toi plus que moi. » répondit-il tout simplement. Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre ? Elle souffrait bien plus que lui. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle pense à ses moments de sevrage alors que le Capitole l'avait brisé.

« Le président Snow m'a dit que vous vous étiez enfui, peu de temps avant que le champ de force n'explose, réel ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc

« Exact. Je...je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi, je...suis désolé Katniss » Ces mots n'étaient jamais sortis de sa bouche, au grand jamais. Il avait toujours été un homme fier, bien trop même, mais aujourd'hui il faisait l'impasse, de quoi devait-il être fier ? D'être alcoolique ? Ou encore d'avoir conduit une gamine de 17 ans dans les mains de la pire ordure qui existe au monde ? Non, cette fois il ravalait sa saleté de fierté, et se morfondait en excuse.

« Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, Haymitch. Vous ignoriez comment tout cela allait se passer. Vous vouliez nous aider, je le sais. Au contraire je veux vous remercier » dit-elle, rendant Haymitch muet, avec les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Cette gamine venait-elle de le remercier d'avoir causé sa capture par le Capitole ? Le sevrage l'atteignait au cerveau, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Voilà qu'il commençait à avoir des visions lui aussi.

« Me remercier ? De quoi ? » réussi-t-il à articuler en se grattant une oreille pour bien la déboucher et être sur de ce qu'il entendait.

« Vous m'avez faite une promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Le soir où nous avons bu ensemble, réel ou pas.» Avec tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun, elle devait se rappeler du soir où il avait fait boire une gamine de 17 ans. Il aurait préféré qu'elle oublie cela, et sa promesse avec.

« Réel » lui répondit-il à contre cœur. Pourquoi devait-elle se rappeler qu'il lui avait promis de veiller sur Peeta, de le privilégier à elle dans l'arène ? Se rendait-elle compte que ce gamin était de l'autre côté de ce qui semblait à un miroir au mur ? Si jamais le blondinet apprenait qu'il avait fait cette promesse à la brune qui contredisait celle qu'il lui avait faite, à lui, il serait bon pour rencontrer de nouveau les points de lover boy.

« Vous avez tenu votre promesse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi » lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Elle ne lâcha pas son regard. Elle semblait déterminée à lui faire comprendre qu'il était important pour elle que cette promesse ait été tenue. Tiendrait-elle au fils Mellarck bien plus qu'elle ne le voudrait ? Etait-elle vraiment prête à se sacrifier pour lui ? Etait-elle rassurée d'avoir était aux mains de Snow à la place de Peeta ? Lui qui croyait avoir compris cette gamine, qui lui ressemblait un peu trop d'ailleurs, il était perdu désormais.

« Malgré moi » Il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter ses remerciements. Le fait est que, si Peeta a été sauvé, il n'y était pour rien. Les circonstances ont fait que l'équipe de sauvetage à pu sauver le garçon et non elle. Le fait est que, s'il avait pu choisir, il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse et aujourd'hui c'est elle qui le détesterait et c'est Peeta qui serait dans cette pièce.

« Vous l'avez comme même tenu » Contrairement à elle, il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être têtue pour une gamine. « J'aimerais que vous la teniez à nouveau » ajouta-t-elle. Il releva la tête tellement vite qu'il se fit mal aux cervicales, il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Devait-il comprendre ce qu'il pensait comprendre dans cette phrase ? Voulait-elle qu'il garde encore un œil sur le blondinet ? Il chercha la réponse dans ses yeux devenus tristes et agités. On aurait dit que ces derniers voyaient des scènes que seuls eux pouvaient voir. Comme si malgré le fait qu'elle soit éveillée et en train de discuter avec lui, elle revivait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait subi au Capitole. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis, sans bouger, se fixant seulement, comme s'ils cherchaient à communiquer par la pensée. Les yeux gris qui l'avaient autrefois défié à plusieurs reprises avaient perdu de la hargne qui les habitait. Son envie inconditionnelle de se battre, de survivre par vent et marée, n'était plus qu'un écho à ce qui avait été. Katniss avait été brisée, et il craignait que personne, ni même le temps ne parvienne à recoller les morceaux. Il comprit alors ce que voulait lui dire sa protégée. Elle souhaitait qu'il veille sur Peeta, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire, et parce qu'à cause d'elle il souffrait, et culpabilisait. Elle voulait qu'il redevienne leur mentor, leur protecteur devant l'inconnu, et le danger.

« Je ferais ce que je peux. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais la si-tua-tion... » articula-t-il pour faire comprendre qu'il parlait de Peeta « n'est pas faite pour m'aider » continua-t-il en espérant que la gamine comprenne le message sous-entendu, il ne voulait pas que le boulanger découvre qu'ils parlaient de lui.

« Merci » répondit-elle en se levant de son lit pour se regarder dans le miroir, qui en fait était une vitre teintée. Elle mit une mèche derrière son oreille, caressa de ses doigts la cicatrice sur sa joue, et les brûlures de son cou avant d'ajouter : « ça s'arrangera vous verrez ! La si-tua-tion, ne peut pas être éternellement contre vous. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui. Haymitch avait une grande envie d'éclater de rire. Katniss Everdeen n'était vraiment pas une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle était une des rares personnes à comprendre sa façon de penser, à lui, à lui tenir tête. Elle arrivait à le comprendre à demi-mot presque, et lisait avec facilité ses sous-entendus. Elle semblait également avoir compris l'utilité d'un miroir d'une aussi grande taille dans une salle d'examen, elle savait qu'on l'observait, et que Peeta se trouvait derrière.

Le mentor et sa protégée discutèrent encore un quart d'heure. Ils changèrent de sujet comme si la promesse d'Haymitch et ses sous-entendus n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Katniss interrogea cet homme sur son sevrage, et sa vie dans ce nouveau district, ce qui la fit sourire. N'osant pas questionner la jeune femme sur ce qu'elle avait pu vivre depuis sa sortie de l'arène, ni même sur son état de santé, qui devait être le sujet principal de beaucoup de personne déjà, il préféra l'aider à se rappeler des souvenirs communs, et à faire les différences entre ce qu'elle avait pu créer dans son esprit et la vérité. Ainsi il lui rappela avec nostalgie la Katniss qu'elle avait été, une gamine fière, butée et insolente. Qu'elle avait failli lui planter un couteau dans la main pour défendre Peeta et lui montrer sa volonté de ne pas se laisser mourir sans rien dire ou faire. Il lui parla d'Effie, de ses préparateurs, et de Cinna. Quand le nom du styliste traversa ses lèvres, il vit les traits de la jeune fille se crisper.

« Il est mort ! Enfin je crois » lui apprit-elle au bord des larmes. Il savait la brune proche de Cinna, il avait été son ami, son ange gardien dans l'horrible univers des Hunger Games. Il avait fait d'elle la fille de feu, et avait attiré l'attention de tout le Capitole sur cette pauvre fille du district 12, qui se sacrifiait pour sauver sa petite sœur. Pourtant jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait pleuré pour lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues désormais, ce qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Consoler n'était vraiment pas son fort, et encore moins une gamine de 17 ans. Ce n'était pas du tout son domaine. Lui il criait, poussait à bout, apprenait à se battre, et à jouer avec le public, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il appréciait Katniss, elle était tellement fière qu'elle ne se permettait pas de pleurer devant autrui, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Il se leva néanmoins, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côtés de cette enfant, et lui prit la main.

« Je m'en doutais, mais on avait rien pour nous le confirmer » répondit-il, sachant que c'était une piètre réponse, qui ne réconfortait en rien Katniss.

« J'étais bloqué dans le cylindre, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Ils l'ont tabassé pour m'avoir aidé. Pour avoir fait de moi le Geai moqueur. Et...et lorsque...j'ai revu Snow...il...il m'a montré les...images...ils l'ont...je sais pas si...c'était vrai...c'était horrible...ils l'ont tué à cause de moi ! » Elle éclata en sanglot, se réfugiant dans les bras de son mentor pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait plus du tout comment agir, et fut plus que soulager de voir entrer Peeta. Ce dernier pris Katniss des bras de Haymitch pour la serrer contre lui et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Le Dr Aurélius arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un flacon de sirop, que la fille du feu pris sans même si opposer une seconde, elle voulait oublier toutes ses horreurs.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pensez-vous que Katniss aurait dû en vouloir plus à son mentor ? Je sais que pour ma part je la vois comme une fille si forte et si fragile à la fois, avec Haymitch c'est comme si elle n'avait plus à faire semblant, comme s'il se comprenait parce qu'ils vivaient la même chose. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir parce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Peeta à attendre et à se demander s'il était encore en vie ou à la solde de Snow, ce qu'on sait déjà.**

**Prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt, c'est promis.**


	10. Chapter 10 réel ou pas

Ils étaient tous là, ils attendaient avec impatience que je les rejoigne à mon tour dans l'au-delà. Il y avait Rue avec sa couronne de fleur et qui sifflotait ses quatre notes. A côté, se tenait Finnick avec son sourire charmeur, ainsi qu'une Prim aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant m'intimant de la suivre. Je les dévisageais tous, reconnaissant ma mère aux côtés de mon père, Peeta avec son magnifique sourire et ses cheveux blonds dans lesquels j'adorais glisser ma main. Et Gale aussi, qui avait cet air renfrogné et revêche qui ne le quittait que très peu dans le district. Je les retrouvais tous autour de moi lorsque Snow apparu entouré d'une meute de créature transgénique.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, fille du feu ! Tu aurais dû suivre les règles ! » criait-il avant de lâcher ces créatures qui ressemblaient à des loups géants sur les êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher. Je les voyais tous se faire déchiqueter par des griffes d'acier, se faire dévorer vivant, je voulais agir pour les sauver, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Je criais, je me débattais contre cette force invisible qui me retenait. Ma famille, mes amis criaient mon nom, me suppliant de les aider, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Soudain le décor changea, j'étais allongé sur un lit, il faisait noir et je hurlais, pleurais et me débattais contre...

« Peeta ? » Malgré l'obscurité, il mettait impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, tellement il était proche de moi. Il avait ses mains sur mes poignets, son visage collé au mien, et il utilisait l'ensemble de son corps comme poids pour me forcer à rester plaqué au lit.

« Katniss, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais » me dit-il l'air soulagé. La pression que son corps faisait contre le mien se relâcha d'un coup. Pour ma part je ne comprenais pas tout. Il y avait quelques secondes je regardais un massacre sans pouvoir bouger un orteil, Peeta se faisait éventrer par deux loups géants, qui riaient à gorge déployée, alors que lui me criait de venir l'aider, de ne pas l'abandonner, avant de me déclarer son amour dans un dernier souffle.

« Tu es vivant ! » lui dis-je en serrant mes bras autour de son cou, pour ensuite l'attirer à moi. Surpris par mon geste, il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur moi, mais je m'en moquais, au moins j'étais certaine qu'il était en vie et entier. Je commençais à me calmer, ma respiration repris un rythme régulier, et mon esprit retrouva de sa clarté. Je comprenais alors que ce massacre était issu d'un autre de mes horribles cauchemars, où je revivais sans cesse la mort de ceux que j'avais déjà vu mourir, mais aussi de ceux dont je craignais plus que tout la disparition.

« C'était un mauvais rêve Katniss. Regarde je suis en vie ! » me rassura-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Puis il se releva un peu pour me fixer droit dans les yeux et me murmurer « Je ne te laisserais jamais, fais-toi une raison » Mon cœur rata un battement, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Peeta était là, vivant, avec moi, et il me promettait de ne jamais m'abandonner. Il était devenu malgré moi ma bouée de sauvetage, l'une des rares personnes à me donner envie de garder la tête hors de l'eau, au lieu de me laisser submerger par toutes ces hallucinations, ces cauchemars et cette souffrance, qui m'envahissaient sans cesse.

« Ça semblait si réel » avouais-je à voix haute, comme pour me convaincre moi-même que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je sentais Peeta se relever, il s'éloignait de moi à mon plus grand regret. Sa présence me faisait tellement de bien, sa proximité entourait mon corps d'une chaleur apaisante, et réconfortante. Mon cœur se serra, j'avais envie de fondre en larme. Je sentais déjà le froid, mes peurs, et mes douleurs revenir comme un boomerang, je les attendais, mais rien ne vint. J'étais toujours au chaud, dans une bulle où je me savais protégée, rassurée et aimée. Peeta était toujours auprès de moi, il avait juste changé de position, s'allongeant à côté de moi et m'entourant de ses grands bras. Je me serais alors encore plus contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse. J'entendais son cœur battre, et me calmait aussitôt.

« Tu veux en parler ? Le Dr Aurélius dit que ça peut t'aider » me dit-il la voix teintée d'inquiétude. Je ne voulais pas en parler, revenir sur de telles images était pour moi trop dure, mais je savais que Peeta s'inquiétait pour moi. Et que si je refusais il l'accepterait mais il se sentirait surement impuissant et culpabiliserait de ne pas être à ma place, je ne pouvais le permettre.

« C'était horrible » Je préférais le prévenir, même si je ne pensais pas que ce soit vraiment utile au vu de la façon dont il avait essayé de me calmer dans mon cauchemar. Je me mis alors à lui raconter le massacre, la peur, le désespoir que j'en ressentais et la rage de n'avoir pu les sauver. Je finis en larme, à nouveau, ce qui m'emplissait de haine contre Snow de m'avoir changé. J'étais devenu si faible, si différente que celle que j'étais dans mes souvenirs que soudain j'étais envahi d'un grand vide, ignorant qui j'étais devenu. Je ne voulais plus y penser pourtant, cela me faisait trop mal. Mes larmes coulant toujours, je collais mon visage au torse de mon garçon des pains. Il essaya de me calmer, en m'assurant que tout cela n'était pas réel et que malgré l'horreur de ces images ce n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve. Il me disait cela avec tout la douceur dont il était capable, me caressant à nouveau les cheveux, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait je le savais, mais je lui en voulais de ne pouvoir me dire quelque chose qui face disparaître ces images, ce sentiment de n'être personne, si ce n'est un monstre, si ce n'est une folle.

« Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer le réel de mon imagination, Peeta ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Toutes ces horreurs me semblent réelles, je ne peux pas juste me dire : c'était qu'un rêve, alors calme-toi Katniss ! » Voilà que je commençais à crier sur Peeta, je m'en voulais pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. S'il croyait que me calmer et oublier les cauchemars qui me persécutaient chaque nuit était facile, et bien il se trompait. Il le savait pourtant, je n'étais pas la seule à passer de mauvaise nuit, à me réveiller en sursaut, le souffle court et pleine de sueur froide. Lui aussi vivait ça, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il croyait que ça allait disparaître parce que je le voulais ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu ne peux pas faire disparaître ces scènes simplement en le disant. Je sais que chaque nuit tu es hanté par tes plus grandes peurs, par toute la culpabilité que tu portes depuis nos premier Hunger Games. Et je sais aussi que te répéter que ce n'est pas réel alors que tu ne parviens pas à différencier le vrai du faux ne t'aide pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour toi. J'aimerais pouvoir enlever tous ses mauvais souvenirs de ton esprit, que tu oublies tes mauvais rêves, tes peurs, ta culpabilité, et les doutes que tu as de me croire réel ou non. Je le vois chaque matin dans tes yeux, je vois bien que pendant un temps tu parles, tu m'écoutes, mais que tu ne cesses de te demander si je suis bien réel, si ce n'est pas une hallucination. Et ça me brise le cœur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Si je pouvais te libérer de ta souffrance, et la prendre à mon compte je le ferais sans hésiter, je... » Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Peeta était l'être le plus généreux que je connaissais, le plus merveilleux. Il tenait à moi, plus que quiconque. Il s'en voulait de ce qui m'était arrivé, et il serait même prêt à prendre toute ma souffrance pour lui.

Soudain une phrase qu'Haymitch m'avait dite me reviens : je pourrais vivre milles vies, que je ne serais jamais digne de cet homme. Je ne pouvais pas supporter tout cet amour qu'il me renvoyait et avant de fondre en larme, je l'interrompais en posant ma main sur ses lèvres. Ces dernières me semblaient si douce sous mes doigts, et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de les embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je savais que Peeta m'aimait, il me l'avait dit, et il me l'avait prouvé, mais moi je ne savais même plus qui j'étais, même si j'étais convaincu que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur que la Katniss que j'étais devenue ne lui plaise plus, qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi que par culpabilité. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Je me retenais de justesse de l'embrasser. Je détournais alors mon regard et posa de nouveau ma tête sur son torse

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi Peeta ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, et je m'en veux de te faire vivre ça » réussis-je à lui dire d'une voix tremblante. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je sente de nouveau Peeta me serrer contre lui, il se voulait si réconfortant.

« Je ferais tout pour toi Katniss. Je serais toujours là pour toi » Cette phrase faisait naître en moi un ensemble de sentiment si différent, que je mis un temps à réagir. Il venait de me faire une promesse, celle de toujours être présent pour moi et je pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante. J'étais si heureuse de savoir que lui aussi voulait faire partie de ma vie et peu importe à quel titre. J'étais contente de l'entendre me dire ça, mais en même temps je m'en voulais, car je craignais qu'il ne le fasse que parce qu'il se sentait responsable de mon état. Ou peut-être m'aimait-il encore ? Je ne voulais pas utiliser ses sentiments contre lui, je me haïssais de ne pas avoir la force de mettre de la distance entre nous, de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça pour moi, car en fait je le voulais tellement.

On passa le reste de la nuit à discuter. A plusieurs reprises Peeta insista pour que je dorme mais je ne le voulais pas, je voulais profiter de sa présence le plus possible. On parla de beaucoup de chose, mais surtout des souvenirs que je pouvais avoir et je lui demandais de me confirmer leur véracité ou pas. Cela nous conduit à un « jeu » qu'on appela « réel-pas réel ». Dès que j'avais un doute sur un souvenir, je lui posais la question en finissant par « réel ou pas réel ». J'appris ainsi que je n'avais pas inventé nos nuits passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le train qui nous faisait faire la tournée des districts. Peeta et moi avions réellement passé ses moments intimes, nous réconfortant l'un l'autre, mais surtout nous empêchant de faire des cauchemars une fois le sommeil venu.

Peeta fut réticent lorsque je lui avais demandé : « Le district 12 a été détruit par les rebelles, tuant ma mère...et...Pri...im, réel ou pas réel ? » Il me rassura en me disant que ma famille était bien en vie, qu'elle travaillait à l'infirmerie du district 13, et que les souvenirs d'elles venant m'apporter mes repas chaque midi dans cette « chambre » était bien vrai. Il m'apprit par contre que le district où j'étais née, où j'avais grandi, avait bien été détruit mais par le Capitole peu de temps après ma capture et la fuite de Peeta. Ainsi le Capitole avait voulu nous punir lui et moi pour notre trahison, nous avions de nouveaux des morts sur la conscience. Je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas me parler de la destruction du district, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Je m'en voulais de lui faire revivre cela, peut-être qu'il essayait d'oublier, il avait dû perdre des amis, voire de la famille dans ce bombardement, mais je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il me raconta, ce que lui-même avait entendu. Gale avait sauvé 908 personnes du district 12, mon cœur tressauta, nous étions 1542 en tout. Je songeais à tous ses morts qui n'avaient pas suivi mon meilleur ami, ou qui n'en avait pas eu le temps. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Gale pour avoir sauvé ma famille de cette catastrophe. Je me demandais qui avait péri lors de cette attaque mais j'avais peur de faire souffrir Peeta un peu plus, car je ne sais pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé de la mort de sa famille.

« Ta famille ? » lui demandais-je finalement.

« Il ne s'en sont pas sorti » me répondit-il d'une voix triste que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ce garçon faisait tellement pour moi alors qu'il était endeuillé. Il avait perdu d'un seul coup ses parents, et ses deux frères, et tout cela par notre faute à tous les deux. Je me sentais coupable une fois de plus mais ça n'était surement rien à côté de ce que ressentais Peeta. Le ton de sa voix m'avait brisé le cœur, lui qui était toujours si enjoué. Je ne pensais qu'à lui venir en aide, à l'apaiser de sa souffrance. Ne réfléchissant pas je me relevais sur les genoux, et je pris Peeta dans mes bras. Sa tête contre ma poitrine, ses bras autour de ma taille me faisaient défaillir, mais je me concentrais, mon but était de réconforter mon garçon des pains. On resta ainsi pendant un long moment, je ne sais combien de temps car le temps s'était figé, je ne pensais plus qu'au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Sa respiration était devenue calme et régulière, et je compris qu'il avait fini par s'endormir. Le reposant sur le lit, je m'installais à nouveau dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse. Le sommeil arriva bien vite, mais je n'avais pas peur, je savais que Peeta me protégerait de mes mauvais rêves.


End file.
